The Adventurers
by BTRlover98
Summary: As best friends, they went through a lot together, and that included some of the most fun but simple adventures they had ever had. A bunch of one-shots of the boys doing fun stuff together! I'll take requests! :D
1. Dumpster Diving

**Hellooo! :) Okay, so I got this idea today when I was doing dumb stuff with my friends, haha. So most of these little one-shots will probably be based off things I do with my friends. :) I'll take requests too, but they have to be super cool. Nah, just kidding, I'll probably write anything... :D**

**I hope you like this! **

**I don't own anything.**

"This is boring! Can we do something _fun_?"

Fourteen-year-old Kendall Knight looked over at his younger friend and sighed. "Well, what do you want to do, Carlos?" he asked. "There's nothing really to do here..."

Logan Mitchell nodded in agreement as he turned to his taller friend, James Diamond. "Yeah, man, why did you even want to come here? It's just a dumb parking lot..."

James shrugged, "I don't know, it's completely empty, I thought we could play tag or something," he answered, plopping his butt down on the curb next to Carlos. As he brought his hands up to his face to fix his hair, Carlos stood up, a huge smile on his face, and ran over to the big dumpster near the end of he parking lot.

"What's he doing?" Kendall asked, standing up to follow his friend. Logan and James stood up as well, and the three rushed over to the dumpster to stop Carlos from doing anything stupid.

"Guys, I found something for us to do!" Carlos exclaimed, peering into the dumpster and then looking back at his friends. "Come on!"

The three other boys eyed their friend nervously, not knowing what he was planning to do. Carlos caught their looks and rolled his eyes, before opening the lid of the giant trash can and climbing inside. Logan, Kendall, and James all gasped as their eyes widened, and they rushed over to the dumpster, each of them yelling out to Carlos, telling him to get out of the garbage. However, as they got closer, they realized the dumpster wasn't filled with trash, but it was filled with paper. Newspaper, old mail, shredded letters, magazines, and much more.

"Come on in, guys! It's fun!" Carlos exclaimed as he sat down on a pile of paper. He picked up a magazine and began to read through it as if it was perfectly normal. His friends just looked at him weirdly. "Get in!" he exclaimed.

"Carlos, what if someone sees us in here? We'll get in a lot of trouble!" Kendall replied, shaking his head. The Latino rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Who cares? I'm pretty sure we get in trouble at least ten times a day anyway! And even if we do get caught, it'll be a fun adventure to tell our kids about in the future!" he smiled.

James shrugged nonchalantly and climbed happily into the paper bin. He sat down next to Carlos and smiled brightly at the remaining two boys waiting outside. "It really _is_ fun in here, guys! Come on, get in!"

"All your doing is sitting in the paper bin!" Kendall laughed. "How is that fun?"

"It just is! Come on, let's take a picture in here!" Carlos suggested. "Come on, guys! Don't be party poopers! Get in here!" he begged. Kendall smiled and shook his head, but started to climb into the dumpster anyway.

Suddenly, Logan tugged on Kendall's shirt before he could jump into the bin all the way. "Wait, guys! There's people coming!" he exclaimed, fear written across his face. Logan was always a little more afraid of getting in trouble than the other boys, but as the words left his mouth, his friends began to panic as well.

Kendall quickly jumped back out of the dumpster, but Carlos and James had to stay inside and hide. Carlos quickly closed the lid, but the two older girls walking by still saw them through the small hole on the side of the paper bin.

"What are you guys doing in there?" one of the girls asked, giggling.

Despite the fact that the girls were at least five years older than them, James crawled over the paper and over to the window, smiling at the girls. "Oh, you know, just waiting for pretty girls like you to walk by!"

Both the girls laughed a bit, rolling their eyes at the younger boy. James frowned, sighing, but then his eyes widened when one girl pulled out her phone. He could tell, as she pointed it right at them, that she was going to take a picture of them in the dumpster.

"SHE HAS A CAMERA!" Carlos shouted, and both boys quickly ducked down to avoid being seen on the camera. If their parents found out they were dumpster diving, they knew they would get in trouble. It was 'dangerous', according to both of their mothers.

"Aw, come on, just let us get a picture!" the girl pleaded, laughing. James and Carlos both shook their heads frantically and stayed hidden with their heads down, waiting for the girls to leave. After a few minutes of panicking and covering their faces went by, the girls finally gave up and left. Logan and Kendall, who had been watching and laughing at their friends from the side, opened the lid again. Kendall went to climb in, but Logan stopped him.

"You're not really going in there, are you?" he asked. "I mean, someone else is probably gonna see us!"

Kendall chuckled. "Whatever, that was funny! You gotta live your life, Logan, just come! We can have a paper fight!" he exclaimed as he jumped into the paper bin.

"YEAH, LET'S HAVE A PAPER FIGHT!" Carlos shouted, a huge smile on his face as he picked up as much paper as he could. Logan groaned, but followed Kendall into the dumpster, knowing that it did sound pretty fun. After they were all inside, Kendall shut the lid, and smiling at his friends, picked up a handful of paper.

"Okay, ready? Set? GO!" he shouted, and before any of them knew it, paper was flying all over the place, they were all laughing hysterically, and they were all getting hit in the face with packs of newspaper and magazines.

"I'm gonna have so many paper cuts!" James yelled, laughing harder than he ever had before. "But this is so much fun!"

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all nodded in agreement, but James didn't see them due to the many papers flying all around. The fight lasted for a few more minutes until finally, they all calmed down. They sat there for a little while, just smiling and trying to think of something else to do, until James finally spoke up.

"Hey, how about now, we each try to find the most interesting thing in here, and whoever finds the coolest thing wins?" he suggested. The other three boys nodded excitedly and immediately began to dig through the papers. Laughing to themselves as they found funny pictures of adults in newspapers, weird articles in magazines, and random post-it notes with things they didn't understand.

"Okay, I can't really find anything that interesting..." Logan announced sadly.

"I FOUND STICKERS!" James exclaimed, holding up a whole page of holy stickers, with things about hope, Jesus, all things religious. A huge smile spread across Carlos' face as an idea popped into his head.

"STICK THEM ALL TO MY BUTT!" he shouted. Kendall, James, and Logan all burst into a fit of laughter, but agreed to cover the back of Carlos' jeans with stickers. The little Latino turned around, and even if it was a bit awkward, the other three boys began to stick all the stickers to their younger friend's butt.

As the four friends climbed out of the dumpster, they began to plan their new adventure story that they would definitely be telling their kids in the future.

**AW, HOW CUTE. No, just kidding, haha. But seriously, me and my friends did this today, and it was so much fun. These two older boys walked by and were trying to take a picture of us for Instagram, and I was Carlos in this, except I didn't cover my butt in stickers, my friend did, haha. It just seemed like a Carlos thing to do. If any of you guys know my Tumblr, there's pictures on there I think :) Not that you care though... :)**

**But anyway, my friends and I did a lot of crazy stuff tonight, so I'll probably be writing about those things in the next couple chapters. I'm really excited for this! :D I hope you guys liked it, and it would be awesome if you could review! :) Thanks!**


	2. Playing in Stores

**GUYS, I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR NEW STORIES, IT'S REALLY WEIRD. I never have ideas, haha. But it's also weird because I never feel like writing. And I just really want the episode of BTR when Jo comes back to air already.**

**Oh, and I start high school on Tuesday and I'm kinda nervous. I'm going from a school that had 130 people in it, to a school with 4000 people, and I only know about ten other people. **

**But anyway, the boys are 12 or 13 in this, or whatever age you want them to be, because this is something I've been doing with my friends for a really long time.**

**Anyway... I own nothing at all.**

When Carlos, James, and Kendall were invited to go to Barnes and Noble with Logan and his mom, they weren't very excited. In fact, the only reason they agreed to go was because they had absolutely nothing else to do. So as the boys hopped into the Mitchell's car, they weren't very happy.

"Books are boring," Carlos whispered, quiet enough that only Kendall and James could hear. Both boys nodded in agreement, sighing, before buckling themselves in. "Can we go to the rink or something after this?" Carlos asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. Kendall rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his smaller friend in frustration.

"Carlos, I don't know how many times we're gonna have to tell you this, but the rink is closed today. We can't go!" he exclaimed. Carlos groaned, frowning.

"I_ hate_ when it's closed!" he whined, causing his other three friends to shake their heads in annoyance. "There's nothing to do when it's closed!"

"Except go to the book store!" Logan piped up, smiling brightly. Carlos nodded, faking a smile, but Logan saw right through it. The smart boy, despite the fact that he wished Carlos would enjoy reading as much as he did, gave his friend an apologetic look. "We won't be there for that long," he promised. "And when we get back, we can play some video games or something!" he suggested. Carlos' face lit up and he nodded happily.

"Can we play Guitar Hero?" Carlos questioned. The other three boys nodded in reply, which finally cheered Carlos up that day. He stared out the window, a tiny smile graced upon his face as they drove through the Minnesota streets.

A few, short minutes later, they were parked outside of Barnes and Noble, and the four boys followed Mrs. Mitchell into the store. She told them they could look at whatever they wanted, as long as they didn't break anything, while she was looking for the books she needed to buy. Kendall, Carlos, and James followed Logan around for the first ten minutes, but soon, Carlos was complaining again.

"This is so _boring_!" he exclaimed. "Don't you think we could find a book about super heroes or something?" he asked Logan. The shorter boy sighed, turning to face his friend.

"Carlos, you can go look for whatever you want. Just don't break anything, like my mom said, okay?" he asked. "But if you want to find a book about super heroes, you go look for one!"

Carlos looked at his friend in surprise, before rolling his eyes. "I can't go alone, Logan!"

"Then, James or Kendall, will one of you guys go with Carlos?" Logan begged. He just wanted to find his book, but Carlos was distracting him too much. He was regretting inviting his friends now that he knew how much they really hated reading.

"I have a better idea!" Kendall announced. "Let's play hide and seek tag in here!" he suggested, a huge smile spread across his face. As soon as the words left his mouth, Carlos and James' eyes widened, and smiles spread across their faces as well. Logan rolled his eyes.

"You guys, you can't pl-"

"LET'S DO IT!" James shouted.

"NOT IT!" Carlos screamed, smiling like an idiot. Logan stared at his friends in amazement. He didn't think they would do something like this. He knew it would be fun, but if his mom found out, she would kill them! And he just_ knew_ they were going to break something.

"Come on, guys, seriously? You can't play hide and seek tag in here!" Logan told them. "You're gonna make too much noise! My mom's gonna yell at us if she catches us!"

James rolled his eyes. "Logan, this store is huge! Your mom isn't going to catch us! And we'll all be quiet!" he assured his nervous friend. Logan sighed, shaking his head.

"Alright, fine, you guys can play," he muttered, turning back around, and trying to look for his book. At least if they played this game, they would leave him alone... However, before he could get too far, he felt someone grab his arm and turn him around again. Kendall was dragging him back over to James and Carlos.

"What?" Logan groaned miserably.

"You have to play!" Kendall said, as if it was obvious. Logan frowned.

"I'm_ not_ playing, okay? I don't want to get in trouble!" he said. "But you guys go ahead, I'm just gonna look for my book!" he told them. The three other boys all sighed, beginning to whine and complain to their smart friend.

"Logan, you_ have_ to play!" Carlos yelled. "We can't play with only three people! And it won't be fun without our best friend!" he said, smirking at Logan.

"Alright, fine! I'll play for a little while. But then you guys have to leave me alone!" he demanded. Kendall, James, and Carlos nodded, smiling.

"YOU'RE IT!" they all shouted before running away as fast as they could. Logan groaned once again before he began to count.

* * *

James ran through the aisles, laughing to himself as he tried to find a good hiding spot. He could see Kendall squeezing between to book shelves across the room, and Carlos trying to stack books on top of himself to hide. James smiled as he found the perfect shelf to hide behind. He rushed over and squeezed behind it before peeking out to find Logan running past him.

And James saw Logan heading straight for Carlos.

The Latino saw him coming right away, and knowing he had been found, he jumped to his feet and ran away, giggling uncontrollably. He hurried through the store, looking behind him every once in a while, only to find Logan right on his heels, which caused him to laugh even harder. He maneuvered his way through the aisles and all around the store, always escaping his chaser by an inch.

Logan, finally out of breath, came to a stop, put his hands on his knees, and tried to catch his breath. That's when he heard Kendall laughing from behind him.

"You'll never catch me, Logie!" he teased, before sprinting away. Logan laughed and ran after him, trying to catch up to him as fast as he could. As he got closer and closer, he heard James laughing from behind him. He didn't know whether to turn around and surprise James, or to keep going after Kendall. And he didn't have much time to make a decision, because a second later, he felt someone grab his arm.

Coming to a complete stop, he turned around to find his mother glaring down at him, and he sighed. A very scared looking Carlos was standing beside her, holding onto a ripped up book. Logan didn't even want to know how Carlos had managed to shred the book, so he just glared at his friends, even though they all knew he had fun, and followed his mother out of the store.

**Bleh, this was definitely the most pointless thing I have ever written, hehe. Or, I don't know, maybe you guys liked it. It would be longer, but my family's laptop is about to die, so I have to end it here. Oh, and plus, it's 1:30 in the morning, haha.**

**But seriously, if you guys ever go to Barnes and Noble or any store really, playing hide and seek tag is super fun. Haha :) I hope you liked it! Review? :D**


	3. Shadow Tag

**I HAVE THE WORST WRITERS BLOCK EVER RIGHT NOW. But, I'll probably update this a lot because it's fun to write :) I hope you all like it!**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! :D**

**I don't own anything at all.**

Carlos, Kendall, Logan, and James walked along the streets of Minnesota on a hot summer day, unsure of what to do as they searched for somewhere to go. As usual, on days like this, Carlos was complaining, Kendall was trying to come up with something to do, James was staring at his reflection, and Logan was trying to shut Carlos up. It was a normal, boring day for the boys.

"What do you guys wanna do?" James asked. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan shrugged as they looked over at their friend. They all gave him a confused look when they noticed he was staring at his shadow on the ground,, making shapes with his hands and dancing around instead of staring at his mirror.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked, stifling a laugh.

"I don't know," James replied. "Just bored..."

Logan smiled at his friend, but then his face brightened even more. "Hey, I know! Let's play shadow tag!" he suggested. The three other boys looked at him in confusion.

"What's that?" Kendall asked.

"It's just like tag," Logan started, "but instead of actually tagging the person, you have to tag their shadow with your shadow. Like this," he reached his arm out and ran over to James until their shadows touched. "It's really fun!" he exclaimed.

His friends all nodded, shrugging. "Not it!" they shouted at the same time. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll be it. You have ten seconds to run!"

The three boys all ran off in different directions, trying to get as far away as possible before Logan finished counting. The smart boy quickly counted to ten and then bolted after them. He found James trying to hide all the way in the corner. Logan grinned and chased after him, reaching his hands out, desperately trying to get James' shadow.

"I GOT YOU!" he shouted, before running away, laughing. James laughed too as he ran after him. He found Carlos behind him after a minute and turned around before Carlos could get away.

"NO!" the Latino shouted, after James had successfully gotten him. "I'm going to look for Kendall!" he told the other two. He looked around, spotting Kendall not too far away. Smiling, Carlos started to run over to him. Kendall noticed and turned around, trying to get farther away from Carlos.

However, both of them suddenly stopped when the sky got dark, and their shadows disappeared.

"Hey!" Kendall shouted. "What happened?"

Carlos shrugged and looked up at the sky. "Uh, it looks like it's about to rain!" he called out. The others looked up as well, and before they knew it, they were running home as the rain fell down on them, soaking them all.  
**  
This was kinda like the last chapter, I guess. Oops. I hope you liked it anyway! I love shadow tag, haha :)**

**I hope you all liked it! Review? :) And if you have any ideas, let me know! :D**


End file.
